My Undenying Love
by BubblezSmilez9494
Summary: Huey and Jazmine are old enough to realize their own love for each other. lets say a childhood friend happens to be in the way. Will Huey and Jazmine ever become a couple? Chapter 5!
1. Introduction

Bubblez: Hello fan fiction readers!!!

Smilez: I'm Smilez

Bubblez: And I'm Bubblez

Smilez: We both LOVE the show Boondocks.

Bubblez: So this is why we wrote the story "My Undenying Love"

Smilez: This is our first time writing a story in fan fiction together

Bubblez: Yeah, so go easy on us

Bubblez/Smilez: Enjoy!!!!!

**Disclaimer: WE DO NOT OWN BOONDOCKS!!!**

**My Undenying Love**

Prologue

What happens when you loved someone for so long

they're suddenly attached to your heart.

But to come and find that the boy you've been longing for

is attached to another girl.

It's now your mission to GET HIM BACK!!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 1- Introduction

"Damn, it's hot!" Riley said as he entered the living room. Huey grunted at the sound of his brother's voice. He was reading peacefully until he came along.

"OH!! It's so HOT!!" Riley yelled.

"Then turn on the A.C dumbass," said Huey.

"Shut up nigga," said Riley. Riley walked over to the window and turned on the A.C. "Oh yeah baby that's just what I needed," Riley said.

"Good now shut the hell up," Huey said.

"Shut up Huey you gay ass nigga," said Riley. Huey just rolled his eyes and continued reading. Riley began laughing. "You so gay Huey tha-," CLICK… CLUNK …CLUNK. "What the hell was that?" said Riley.

"I don't know and don't care," Huey replied. Then they heard the noise again and realized it was coming from the A.C. "Why is it making that sound?"

"How am I supposed to know?" said Riley.

"Just fix it. The noise is annoying," Huey said.

"Aiight, that's what I'm tryna do," said Riley. He then started banging on top of the A.C., ad the noised stopped. "See," Riley said grinning. "They don't call me Young Reezy for nothing," said Riley. Then suddenly, the A.C. stopped working. Again. "AW DAMN. DAMN. DAMN!!" yelled Riley. "Why Lord. Why me? I've been good; I've helped other niggas before. Now why can't you help this nigga out and turn on the A.C." he whined and fell on the floor.

"Riley stop whining and try doing something else to forget about the heat," said Huey.

"A.C. broken, now it's too damn hot and this gay nigga talkin bout forgettin the heat," mumbled Riley as he turned on the T.V. and played his video games. Ding dong, the doorbell rang. None of the boys got

up to answer the door. The doorbell continued ringing. "Damn it boys!" yelled Granddad. "Open the door. I'm busy getting ready for my date." He was checking himself at the mirror, fixing his bowtie and smiling. "Yup this one coming home with me later," he said and started doing a little dance. The doorbell rang again. "Riley, didn't I tell you to open the door," Granddad yelled.

"Nah," Riley replied.

"Ahh, now you think you a smart ass," yelled Granddad.

"Yeah I think so,"

"Well then get your smart black ass to the damn door and open it!!"

"Dang aiight. Pushy niggas these days," said Riley as he got up from the floor.

"What you say boy? Don't make take out my belt. Just cause you 15 don't mean I can't still whoop your black ass"

"No Granddad, I'm opening it right now." Riley opened the door and was surprised at who he saw. A tall white woman stood at the door. Her long and beautiful blonde hair blowing at the wind. She had on a long black dress with a very, very long v-cut going down the middle.

"Oh my God, Riley!! You grew so much If only you are older I would totally be dating you right now instead of Granddad, speaking of Granddad is here?"

"Who the hell are you?" was all that came out of Riley's mouth from the last 5 minutes of starring at the lady.

"You don't remember me Riley?" asked the strange lady.

"Nope"

"You don't remember us playing video games and I beat you?" she asked.

Riley started laughing. "You beat me? Now that's a lie"

"How can you not remember me?" the lady asked. Riley shrugged his shoulders. "I'm the….you know….the hoe" she finally said. Riley stared at her for a few seconds.

"Granddad!!!! There's a skinny white hoe at the door for you!!" he yelled.

"Yep that's my date," said Granddad. H e came downstairs with a big grin on his face."Kristal. It's so nice to see you again. I'm glad you'd called the other night."

"I know and I'm now officially not a hoe," she replied.

"Get outta here," said Riley. "You sure look like one to me."

Shut up boy," said Granddad.

"What? I'm just sayin," said Riley. "A how can never stop being a hoe."

"That's so not true," said Kristal.

"Riley's right Granddad, for once," Huey said suddenly coming out of the corner. "What do you want with us?"

"Yeah, we ain't got no money for you hoe so just leave," said Riley.

"Oh my God Huey!!! You got so big and muscular. If only you were older I would totally date you. How old are you?" Kristal asked.

"He 17 and he don't go out with skanky hoes like you so leave!" said Riley

"17. Huh. That's close to 18. It'll work," she said. Everybody gaped at her not saying a word. Riley broke the silence.

"I TOLD YOU!!" he exclaimed. "I told you she ain't notthin but a hoe."

"I was kidding. I really did change guys," Kristal explained.

"Of course you have," said Granddad. "Come on in cutie pie; don't want to leave you out here in the heat." They all sat down in the living room. Huey sat in Granddad's favorite chair, Riley sat on the floor and continued playing his video games and Granddad and Kristal sat next to each other on the couch. "You look thirsty, I'll get you something to drink," said Granddad and he went into the kitchen.

"Ooooo let me play," said Kristal.

"You ain't got no game hoe," said Riley.

"Yeah well we'll see about that," she said as she plugged in the 2nd player joystick and started playing intensely. "Where your game at boy?!" said Kristal.

"I got my game hoe. It's my damn joystick!" Riley yelled. The game ended with Kristal being the champion.

"Just like last time," she said.

"Shut up you fake ass Mariah Carey!!" Riley yelled. Just then the doorbell rang. AGAIN.

"Riley get the door!" yelled Granddad from the kitchen.

"Dang why it always gotta be me," said Riley as he opened the door.

"Hi Riley, is Huey here?" asked a girl about Huey's age. She was about 2 inches taller than Riley and had a big ponytail puff.

"Yo Huey, ya hoe Jazmine is here!" yelled Riley.

"Shut up Riley. I told you already I'm not a hoe," said Jazmine pushing him out of her way as she entered the house. "Hi Huey,"

"Hey Jazmine," he said.

"Damn hoe, you ain't gotta push me like dat," said Riley getting up. "Ow! Why u does that Huey?" asked Riley after being punched in the arm.

"Leave her alone Riley she is not hoe," said Huey with a bored tone.

Jazmine smiled after hearing Huey say this even he though he says it a million times when Riley messes with her. It just makes her feel happy.

"Granddad I'm leaving!" yelled Huey and he walked out the door to the hill where they like to spend their time together the most.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Bubblez: Well what do you think?

Smilez: Good?

Bubblez: Bad?

Smilez: Awful?

Bubblez: Don't go to far Smilez.

Smilez: Yeah but we still gotta know

Bubblez: Well there's only one way to find out

Smilez/Bubblez: REVIEW!!!!!!


	2. The Old Friend Returns

Smilez- Sorry for the wait people

Bubblez- Yeah. Smilez was being extra lazy.

Smilez- Not really!! I had important things to do

Bubblez- Watching Bleach 24/7 is not important

Smilez- Anyways here's chapter 2

Bubblez- The Old Friend Returns

Bubblez/Smilez- WE DO NOT OWN BOONDOCKS!! ENJOY!!!

*************************************************************************************

Chapter 2- The Old Friend Returns

After an hour of relaxing and talking on the hill, Huey and Jazmine decided to go back home. As usual, Huey will walk Jazmine to her house first before heading over to his. They were now a block or two away from their street. Huey was just filling Jazmine in about global warming and all the other current events. Jazmine really didn't care but made it seem like she was interested. Huey knew Jazmine wasn't at all interested in what he was saying.

He knows Jazmine's a smart girl but he wanted her to know what's going on in the world right now instead of watching Usher on BET. Huey finally stopped talking, knowing he was wasting his breath for nothing and continued walking with his hands in his pockets. Jazmine realized this and felt guilty. She hated it when Huey stops talking just because of her lack of interest. Jazmine decided to change the subject to break the awkward silence.

"Umm… How's the book I gave you?" she asked. Jazmine had given Huey a book for his birthday that he really wanted but couldn't afford because he was unemployed at that time. She remember them walking by the bookstore and the look on his face showed how much he wanted it. So Jazmine worked two jobs and saved a lot of money and bought him the book.

"Jazmine I finished that book 3 weeks after you gave it to me. I told you that already," said Huey.

Jazmine blushed and felt guilty again. "Sorry. I know I just forgot. Please don't be upset with me," she said. Huey looked upon Jazmine's face and saw her starring at him and he starred back, looking deep into her beautiful emerald green eyes.

"Just forget about it," he said, looking away and keeping his head down. For some reason, Huey always had a soft spot for Jazmine. He could never stay mad at her long enough, especially when looking into her eyes. This always gives him a feeling. A feeling so warm and pure. Jazmine Dubois wasn't the same whiny ten year old who always asked a lot of dumb and annoying questions to Huey. She was now a smart, beautiful (very beautiful), independent young woman. And this change seems to draw Huey more closely to her. He was soon interrupted from his thoughts from a loud vibration from his pocket. It was his phone. He received a text message from Riley saying _**Yo Huey Granddad wants u 2 remind ya hoe dat dinner startin at 7:45. And he wants ya gay ass home now.**_

Huey deleted the message and was sending a new one when he accidentally bumped into someone which made him drop his phone.

"Oh I'm sorry," said a female voice. "I wasn't paying attention and-"she stopped talking and starred at Huey who was now picking up his phone. "You look familiar," she said. "Hey Huey are you okay? asked Jazmine. "Huey?! Huey Freeman?!" said the girl. She looked about his age and was still starring at Huey with awe.

"Umm yeah. Do I know you?" he asked.

"Hell yeah you do," she replied. "And you are?" he asked. "I'm Keisha. Keisha Thomas from down the block in Chicago. We use to go to each other's house and plan boycotts and stuff all the time." She said.

"Kiki?" said Huey.

"Yeah," said Keisha.

"Wow. Long time no see. What are you doing here in Woodcrest?" Huey asked.

"My mom got a job here. I thought you were still in Chicago. I ain't known you moved down here," said Keisha.

"Yeah, big surprise," said Huey with a bored tone in his voice.

"Hi Keisha. I'm Jazmine. It's really nice to meet an old friend of Huey's from Chicago," said Jazmine.

"So, little Huey is all grown up now that he has a girlfriend," said Keisha. Both Jazmine and Huey immediately blushed hard.

"No you got it all wrong, we're not going out," said Jazmine.

"Yeah," said Huey. "She's just my neighbor."

_**Just his neighbor?**_ Jazmine thought.

"So where do you live at?" asked Keisha.

"My house is right there," said Huey.

"Cool I live right across the street over there," said Keisha.

"That's next to my house," said Jazmine.

They looked over at Keisha's house where they saw people moving stuff in the house.

"Come on Huey my mom would love to see you again," said Keisha.

"Huey started walking over to Keisha's house leaving Jazmine behind.

"Huey wait, I thought you were going to walk me to my house first," said Jazmine softly.

"Jazmine you live right there. What do you need me for?" said Huey.

"I don't know, I just, never mind." She replied.

"7:45. Later," he said and off he went walking Keisha to her house leaving Jazmine behind again.

Jazmine was sad and confused at the same time. _**What did he mean by 7:45?**_ She thought. All alone Jazmine walked herself home. She got inside her house and found her mother sitting in the living room reading her book and her dad in the dining room signing some paper works and documents.

"Mom where's dinner?" Jazmine asked.

"Sweetie today's Wednesday. We're having dinner at the Freemans' house at-"

"7:45!" said Jazmine with a grin on her face. And up she went to her room to get ready for dinner.

*************************************************************************************

Bubblez- Wow that was kinda harsh

Smilez- Poor Jazmine

Bubblez- This is nothing. In chapter 3 and 4 she-

Smilez- Shut UP!!! Don't spoil it!!!

Bubblez- Oh yeah. Sorry.

Smilez- Anywho If you want to find out how dinner went in the Freeman residence all you gotta do is REVIEW!!! And wait for the upload.

Bubblez- I'll upload the story this time since Smilez is busy with her so call "important things to do" REVIEW!!


	3. Introducing Jazmine's Twin

Bubblez: Excuse our lateness with the upload once again.

Smilez: Yes and it wasn't Bleach this time.

Bubblez: We had homework and project s to work on.

Smilez: Yep so enough with the excuses. Let's get on with the story.

Bubblez: Yeah so that was crazy what Huey did to Jazmine. When he left her.

Smilez: Yeah I know how she feels.

Bubblez: Well I hope what he realizes what he does.

Smilez: Maybe in this chapter?

Bubblez: Let's see!

Bubblez/Smilez: We do not own any of the characters or the show Boondocks. Only Keisha and Romell. Enjoy!!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 3- Introducing Jazmine's Twin

Keisha Thomas isn't an average girl like Jazmine. To Huey she was more than that. When they were young they would plan things to help the world and do crazy stuff that gets them in trouble along with Huey's old friend Cairo. She wasn't a revolutionist like Huey but she always helped him out when he needed it. She actually pays attention when Huey talks unlike Jazmine whose thoughts were always off in la la land. Keisha Thomas also changed physically.

When young she was this geeky girl who wears glasses and hangs around with Huey. But now she looks hot. She almost looks better than Jazmine, almost. Huey disliked her more than he disliked Jazmine. But somehow they became close friends for three years until she had moved.

Huey invited Keisha to dinner after talking to her mother and little brother who tagged along. The three of them were now heading over to Huey's house for dinner. Keisha's brother name is Romell. He's the same age as Riley. Back in Chicago, Romell and Riley were also best friends.

"Granddad I'm back," said Huey and his company entered the house.

"It's about time," said Riley. He was still in the living room playing his video games.

"Can't you find something better to do like read?" said Huey.

"Nope," Riley replied. He paused realizing that Huey brought company.

"Yo Riley whats good man?" said Romell, walking over to Riley trying to give him a handshake.

Riley looked at they boy and declined the handshake. "Nigga do I know you?" said Riley. He then looked at the person next to Huey and blinked twice. "Yo for a minute there I thought you were Jazmine who got a little too much tan."

"I do," said Keisha.

"Uhh yeah... Granddad! Huey brought another hoe in the house that looks like Jazmine!" yelled Riley.

"Don't be callin my sister a hoe," said Romell who was now glaring at Riley.

Riley glared back. "What you want some of this nigga?" Riley was already in his fighting stance.

"Chill Riley you don't want to fight Romell," said Huey

"Romell? Romell from Chicago Romell?" Riley asked. Huey nodded. "Yo I ain't even know It was you nigga! Whats good?"

"Not much," said Romell as he greeted Riley with an old handshake of theirs and a slap in the back.

"Where you sister at?" asked Riley.

"I'm right here," said Keisha.

"Why is this hoe still here?" said Riley.

"You need to chill with that hoe stuff," said Romell. "I know you don't like my sister and all but damn that's too far,"

"This Keisha?" Riley asked.

"Yeah," said Keisha.

"You mean the lil ugly girl with them big Harry Potter glasses, that's her?"

"Yes," said Huey with bored look on his face.

"You mean that geeky girl who uses to follow Huey around all the time that's her?"

"Yep," said Romell.

"You mean-"

"IT'S KEISHA!" They all yelled.

"Dang alright," said Riley.

"Damn it boys yall too loud," yelled Granddad. "Go sit yall asses down. Huey prepare the table,"

Huey sighed and did what he was told.

"Well hello Jazmine, you're a bit early," said Granddad as he entered the living room. "And um I think you over did your tan,"

Keisha giggled shyly. "I'm not Jazmine. It's me Keisha."

Granddad blinked twice, took off his glasses, rubbed it against his shirt and put them back on. He took two steps towards Keisha and began to examine her. "Well now if it isn't little Kiki. It's hard to believe you were that little cute girl that I knew," he said giving Keisha a big hug.

"Cute? Did you get your glasses check back then Granddad?" asked Riley snickering.

"Shut up boy," said Granddad. "Come have a seat my dear. How's your mother?"

"She's doing fine Mr. Freeman," said Keisha smiling politely.

"What about your brother?" asked Granddad.

"I'm right here Mr. Freeman," said Romell.

Granddad took a good look at Romell and frowned. "Humph, you still look like a little bad ass to me," he said. "With that big ol' head of yours. I still think its some kind of syndrome and don't be tryna steal my silverwares to add to one of your fake collections."

Riley laughed as Romell quickly put the fork and knives back on the table.

"Shut up Riley," said Romell as he punched Riley on the arm.

The doorbell rang.

"Riley get the door!" Granddad yelled from the kitchen.

Riley got up from his seat and opened the door. "Well hello there young man," said a man from the door. It was Mr. Wuncller.

"Excuse me Mr. Wuncller sir, move out my way ya black hooligan," said Uncle Ruckus (no relations), pushing Riley out the way. "Hello Robert and don't this meal look mighty delicious," said Ruckus.  
"Now Ruckus I don't remember inviting you," said Granddad.  
"Of course ya don't Robert but I do remember inviting myself," said Ruckus.  
Granddad rolled his eyes and walked over to Mr. Wuncller putting on his polite smile. "Good evening Mr. Wuncller," he said shaking the rich man's hand.  
"Hello Robert and to my dismay I have to agree with Ruckus, for this meal do look ravishing," said Mr. Wuncller.  
"Thank you now if you don't mind I'd like to introduce you to-" Granddad was suddenly cut off by Ruckus's outburst.  
"Oh white Jesus have mercy," he cried walking over to Keisha, kneeling on the floor. "Forgive this child for going over to the nigga ways. Help her be pure, clean and partial white again. Amen."  
"What the hell Ruckus?" said Granddad pulling Ruckus up to his feet.  
"I was just doin a lil prayer for lil Jazmine here, don't know why she thinks she a full nigga just cause her daddy's one," stated Ruckus.  
"Damn it Ruckus. That's not Jazmine. She's an old friend of mines daughter. Her name is Keisha," explained Granddad.  
"So uh this lil girl here not Jazmine but some nigga name Keisha?" Ruckus asked. Granddad sighed and nodded. Suddenly Ruckus got back on the floor and shouted "Thank you White Jesus!" Just then the doorbell rang.  
"Riley get the door," said Granddad.  
"Dang," said Riley as he got up from hi seat and opened the door. It was the Dubois family.  
"Here there Riley," greeted Tom Dubois. Riley didn't bother to greet him back and walked right back to his seat. Sarah Dubois entered the house carrying a homemade dish with her.  
"Eww Mrs. Dubois, I hope you ain't bring that nasty peach cobbler of yours," said Riley.  
"Shut up boy," said Granddad.  
"What it ain't my fault it be lookin like throw up," said Riley showing a look of disgust in his face.  
Granddad smacked Riley upside the head and said to Sarah "Whatever you brought with you is fine Sarah. Please have a seat."  
The Dubois family entered the dining room and took their usual seats except for Jazmine. She gave a small gasp at the sight of Keisha sitting in her seat next to Huey.  
"Is there something wrong sweetie?" asked her mother.  
"No nothing at all," Jazmine lied as she took a seat next to Keisha and quietly ate her meal.

"Hi Jazmine," said Keisha giving her a warm smile.

"Oh hey Keisha," said Jazmine giving Keisha a fake smile. "Didn't notice you were here,"

"Yeah. Huey invited my brother and I over,"

"Your brother?" questioned Jazmine.

"Yeah. He's right there sitting next to Riley," said Keisha. Jazmine already seen the boy when she entered the dining room so she didn't bother looking again.

It's already been twenty-five minutes and already Jazmine felt something uneasy about Keisha. Throughout the night Huey didn't bother talking to Jazmine, let alone look at her. Huey's attention was towards Keisha. He even laughed at her corny jokes. He laughed. Okay maybe it wasn't a laugh but more of a chuckle. But those were things he do to Jazmine. To her it meant that he enjoyed being around her and for him to ignore like that? This infuriated her. For the first time ever Jazmine was quiet and nobody seemed to noticed except for her mother.

"Jazmine dear are you okay?' she asked.

"Umm," Jazmine paused. _**No I'm not fine. Who the hell does she think she is sitting in my seat next to Huey? And he got the nerve to ignore me like that. What the hell id I ever do to him?**_

"Yeah I'm fine," she replied. "Mr. Freeman the meal was wonderful and thank you. But if you'll excuse me I have a project to finish," After that being said Jazmine got up from her seat and quickly took a glance at Huey and saw him looking at her for the first time throughout the evening. Jazmine felt as if he was studying her knowing that she's hiding something. Before he could say one word Jazmine was already out of the house.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bubblez: Man…… I can feel her pain

Smilez: I know me too

Bubblez: He ditched her and ignored her. Dang.

Smilez: What he gonna do now?

Bubblez: to find out keep reading

Smilez: Yep and we promise we'll update more often!

Bubblez: Yeah and most importantly don't forget

Bubblez/Smilez: TO REVIEW!!


	4. Mixed Feelings

Bubblez: We're back!

Smilez: We stopped uploading because we haven't been receiving many reviews.

Bubblez: But we don't care anymore. We're gonna write this story for fun.

Smilez: But we will still like to receive reviews.

Bubblez: Here's chapter 4 of My Undenying Love

Smilez: Also we do not own Boondocks.

Mixed Feelings

Since when does Jazmine have homework to catch up on? Huey thought.

"Huey, hey Huey? Earth to Huey?" said Keisha waving her hands in Huey's face, interrupting his thoughts

"Huh? What?" said Huey coming back to his senses.

"You've been starrin' at the floor five minutes, since Jazmine left. "Are you okay?" she asked.

"Oh, yeah, I'm fine. I was just thinking about something," Huey replied.

"Yeah, I can see that," said Keisha.

"Okay everyone, time for peach cobbler," said an excited Sarah Dubois. "Riley, would you like to cut the first piece?"

"Hell naw," said Riley.

"Shut up boy and cut the damn cobbler!" yelled Granddad.

"No!" yelled Riley.

As soon as Jazmine got home, she ran up to her room and lied on her bed. I have a feeling this year will have a lot of drama," Jazmine said. "But why?" she thought. "I may as well start working on my essay even though it's due in two weeks," Jazmine got off of her bed and went downstairs to the living room. She opened her laptop and started working on her essay. After five minutes of typing, Jazmine went into the kitchen to get a drink. When she came back she found Huey sitting in her spot and on her laptop.

"Ahh!! Huey! What are you here?" yelled Jazmine after being startled by Huey's sudden and silent arrival.

"Hey Jazz, your door was unlock so I don't bother ringing the bell. Didn't mean to scare you," said Huey giving her an honest face. **Wow, Keisha does a little bit look like Jazmine. Except Jazmine's eyes are a little smaller than Keisha's, her body is more curvy and not stiff like Keisha's, and her lips, those beautiful lips that I- Stop!! She's nothing more than just a friend. Focus, Huey, focus.**

"What, Huey? Why are you starring at me like that? Do I have something on my face?" asked Jazmine.

"Huh? Oh sorry! No you don't have anything on your face."

"Oh okay," she said.

"Your essay is pretty good," said Huey, trying to change the subject. "A few grammar and misspelled errors, but otherwise than that it's pretty good."

"Thanks, Huey. You didn't need to, I'm not even done yet," said Jazmine.

"Yeah. Oh I almost forgot, here," he said handing her a plate wrapped in foil. "It's your favorite, chocolate cake with white frosting."

Jazmine's eyes widened as she ripped up the foil and took a big bite of the cake. "This is delicious," she said. "Thanks a lot Huey," Jazmine quickly gave Huey a hug. Usually Huey will push Jazmine away when she gives him hugs but somehow he felt like he wanted it. He did and the unthinkable and put his arms around her and hugged her back. Realizing his actions, Huey quickly pulled Jazmine away, leaving a slight blush on his face.

"So why are you starting on the essay now when it's only due in two weeks?" asked Huey.

"I just wanted to get started on it right away. What's wrong with that?" asked Jazmine.

"Nothing, just thought you'll start a week before it's due that's all," answered Huey.

There was silence for a few minutes. All you can hear was Jazmine typing and the sound of her eating the cake." "So, how long have you known Keisha?" she asked.

"I knew her since I was seven," Huey replied.

"Wow, you guys seem pretty close. How come you never mentioned about her to me before?" Jazmine asked.

"She just never came to mind I guess," he said.

"Or you just didn't feel like I need to know about your old girlfriends from Chicago," interpreted Jazmine.

"Girlfriend?! She wasn't my girlfriend, Jazmine, we were just friends nothing more!" exclaimed Huey.

"I know! I know! Just pulling your leg," said Jazmine. "But still, even though we've been friends for as long as I can remember, Huey, I feel as if there are still some things you're keeping from me," said Jazmine. "It makes me wonder if I even know you."

**Dang, I never knew Jazmine felt that way. Huey thought.**

"And the more I think about it, I've come to know it's your decision whether or not you want to tell me anything. When the time is right," said Jazmine with a smile on her face. "I forgot to ask, where'd you get the cake from?"

"Oh yeah. Granddad made t just in case Riley or anybody else didn't want to eat your mom's peach cobbler," he replied.

"I told her not to make it. That's the only food she sucks at," said Jazmine.

"Yeah, I can see that," said Huey.

"Hey! That's my mom,"

"You insulted her first, plus I was only agreeing to what you were saying,"

Jazmine frowned knowing that Huey was right. "One day, Huey Freeman, they'll be something I'll have to correct you on"

"Yeah maybe," he replied and gave a small chuckle.

"What's so funny?" she asked.

"Nothing, you just got some chocolate on your face," said Huey. "It looks like a mole,"

"Where?"

"Right here." Huey leaned forward and gently held Jazmine's face as he brushed the chocolate off. Huey still had his hand on her face. The gap between them started to close.

They were so close to each other that they can feel each other's breath on their face. A small blush appeared on Huey's face while on even bigger one appeared on Jazmine's. They leaned closer and closer.

"She looks so beautiful," he thought.

"We're just only inches apart," she thought.

As they leaned even closer, with millimeters away from another's lips, for their first kiss, the phone rang. They could have ignored it and kiss right away, but because of the shock they parted from each other.

"I'll get it," said Jazmine. She quickly got and ran to get the phone. Jazmine read the caller ID and was disappointed when she found out who it was. It was Cindy. Jazmine didn't bother picking up the phone. "I'll just call her back later," she said and quickly made her way to the living room. She come to find that Huey was already up, heading out the door.

"Jazz, I gotta. Granddad called and he wants me to handle some stuff for him," Huey said.

"Oh, ok," she said. "Thanks for the cake, Huey."Jazmine made her way to the door. "It was very thoughtful of you," she said giving him a sweet smile that made Huey's heart do double flips.

"Why am I feeling this way?" he thought. "No problem," Huey said. "See you tomorrow morning for school. Get ready."

"Ok I will," Jazmine shouted across the street. "I will, just for you, Huey" she said softly and closed the door. Later that night, Jazmine tried to go to sleep, but it was impossible.

"Why am I having these feelings?" she thought. "We almost kissed. We were so close to each other. Damn it! It's all Cindy's fault. It could've happened, we could've happen," and with that Jazmine drifted off to sleep.

"We almost kissed, what was I thinkin'?" Huey thought that night. He too was unable to sleep. Huey tossed and turned. "Stop thinking about her, you don't feel that way about her," Huey said trying to convince himself of this new feeling. Abut deep down inside, Huey knew he was lying to himself. He knew that somewhere inside, he thinks of Jazmine as more than just a friend. "But will she feel the same way about me?" So many thoughts and concerns popped in Huey's head. Then finally, he fell asleep.

Smilez: Hoped you like this chapter.

Bubblez: Darn it they were so close to kissing

Smilez: But if they kissed early then the story would've been corny, well to me anyways.

Bubblez: Yeah you're right. Anyways chapter 5 will be uploaded by the end of the week.

Smilez: Just do us this one BIG favor and…

Bubblez: REVIEW!!!!!


	5. Welcome to Woodcrest High

**Smilez- Hey there readers!**

**Bubblez- We apologize for the long wait.**

**Smilez- It was Bubblez fault!**

**Bubblez- Was not!**

**Smilez- Was to!**

**Bubblez- Watever! Anyways to change the subject of this matter I would like to say that in this chapter you'll get to see the reactions between Jazmine and Keisha.**

**Smilez- Cindy's in this chapter too!**

**Bubblez- We hope you enjoy this chapter!!**

**Disclaimer: Bubblez and Smilez do not own the Boondocks!!**

"Huey, wake your ass up!!" yelled Granddad. Huey woke up with a sudden headache from Granddad's yelling. "Hurry up boy, Keisha will be here soon,"

"What why?" asked Huey.

"Her mother said that Keisha and Romell need a ride to school."

"Can't they take the bus or her mom drop them off?" Huey complained.

"Stop your complainin' and take the girl and the little punk to school," said Granddad. "And wake your brother up."

Huey got up from his bed and went to Riley's room with his BB gun. Knowing it'll take more than a smack in the head to wake him up Huey shot Riley in the butt. Riley woke up with a jolt and started yelling and cursing. "Ahhh!!! Damn!!! My ass nigga. You shot me in my ass."

"Come on Riley, we gotta get ready for school." smirked Huey and left to the bathroom.

"Imma get you for this Huey!" yelled Riley.

*******************************************************************************************

Jazmine woke up the next morning feeling tired and hungry. She got up from her bed and took a shower getting ready for school. Jazmine went downstairs to the kitchen to find her mom making breakfast and her father sitting down reading the newspaper and drinking coffee as usual. "Morning." she said.

"Good morning Jazmine," said her father.

"Did you sleep well dear?" her mother asked.

"No I didn'tsleep well at all. I couldn't decide my true feelings for Huey." thought Jazmine. "Yes I did." she lied.

She sat down and ate her breakfast. Just when she was done, Jazmine heard a car beeping outside. "That's Huey, gotta run,"

"Have a nice day, Jazmine," said Mrs. Dubois.

"And don't talk to any boys!" yelled her dad as soon she ran out the door. Jazmine walked to Huey's car and saw Keisha in her seat, again, next to Huey in the front. This time Jazmine had to say something.

"Excuse me, Keisha, I think you're in my seat," saisd Jazmine trying to sound as polite as she can.

"I think not," said Keisha, mimicking her politeness.  
"Jazmine, just sit in the back. Come on we're gonna be late." said Huey.

"Yeah, Jazmine, I'd hate to be late one the first day of school," said Keisha, still mimicking the politeness.

"Fine," said Jazmine coldly as she sat in the back with Riley and Romell.

"So she just took your seat just like that?' asked Cindy.

"Yeah," said Jazmine.

"Twice?"

"Uh huh,"

"Dang girl she tryna steal your man," said Cindy.

Jazmine was in the hallway with her bestfriend Cindy.n She was telling her about Keisha. "What man do I have that she's trying to steal?" asked Jazmine.

"Huey," answered Cindy.

"Huey? First of all he is not my man," reasoned Jazmine.

"Yeah right. I know you feelin a lil somethin' somethin' for him," laughed Cindy.

"Oh please. It's not even like that, Cindy." said Jazmine. They both laughed as they walked to their advisory.

Jazmine and Cindy took their seat and continued talking among themselves with the other students. Jazmine looked around the room and saw Huey sitting in his seat, reading as usual. Jazmine took another look around and saw Keisha at the teacher's desk. "What is she doing here?" asked Jazmine

"Who?" Cindy wanted to know.

"Keisha,"

"That's Keisha?" asked Cindy.

"Yeah," answered Jazmine.

"Damn Jazz, you know she kinda looks like you," said Cindy.

"Shut up, no she do not," sad Jazmine.

"Jazmine Dubois," called the teacher. "Please come over here."

Jazmine got up from her seat and walked over to the teacher's desk.

"Jazmine Dubois, meet Keisha Thomas," introduced the teacher.

""We already know eachother," said Jazmine and Keisha at the same time.

"Excellent, this will make your job a whole easier," he said.

"You're what?!"

"Her mentor for like three days or more until she get sthe hang of this school.".

Jazmine and Cinduy were in the cafeteria eating their lunch. Jazmine didn't have any morning classes with Cindy sop she never had the chance to tell her what happened.

"This sucks. I really don't like her and now I have to babysit her." Said Jazmine.

"And to make things worst she's coming your way right now," informed Cindy.

"What?!" Jazmine turned around and saw Keis ha coming their way. "Damn,"

"Hey, Jazmine," said Keisha "Do you know where Huey might be?"

"Nope I don't have a clue," lied Jazmine.

"I thought you said that Huey wa-, ouch!" said Cindy after feelin Jazmine's foot on her toes.

"You thought what, Cindy?" asked Jazmine.

"Nothing," said Cindy, holding in the pain.

"Oh, well okay,catch you later," said Keisha as she walked to another table with a group of girls who seemed to be her new friends.

"Catch you later," mimicked Jazmine. "In hell."

"She don't seem that bad," said Cindy.

"Yeah well you'll see," said Jazmine as she and Cindy got up to sound of the bell.

"Oh and Jazmine," said Cindy.

"What- ow!!!" she yelled feeling the pain.

The day had gone by quickly and it was now time to go home. Jazmine was at her locker, grabbing her things to go.

"Hey, Jazmine, I've been looking for you," said a deep, masculine voice. She turned around and saw a boy about Huey's height looking down on her. "What's up?" he greeted.

"Oh hi A.J.," said Jazmine.

"You look suprised. I can tell you're glad to see me," he said. Anthony James Scott is a jock at Woodcrest High. He's a quarter back for the Woodcrest Lions. He's been hitting on Jazmine for as long as she can remember. Because of that, every girl envies her. Everytime Aj would try to ask her out she always say no. But to A.J. no means yes and yes, well just means yes.

"So, Jazmine, I really insist on you going out with me. You shoould really be my girlfriend," said A.J.

Jazmine looked into A.J.'s beautiful blue ees. Just looking into those eyes can make any girl fall to her knees. But Jazmine's not that girl. "I feel like a broken record saying this, no I'm not interested."

"Jazmine, you're single. You need a guy in your life. And it just so happens taht I seem to be that guy," said A.J.

"No, you're not," said Jazmine. "And how many times do I have to tell you that I already have a boyfrind," she lied.

Jazmine needed an escape route and smiled seeing as how Cindy came at the right moment. "Oh look there's Cindy gotta go." Jazmine left A.J. looking speechlesss and caught up with Cindy for a ride home.  
"Can you drop me home, Cindy. I don't feel like getting a ride from Huey today,"

"How come? Are you finally feeling the hots for him that tension between you guys will drive you nuts?" said Cindy.

"Uhh... no," said Jazmine.

"Keisha?"

"Yeah"

"Alright, no problem,"

"Cool, I might as well go tell him since he's right there," said Jazmine. Jazmine walked over to Huey and told him that she was catching a ride with Cindy. "I'll see you later, Huey," waved Jazmine and she got into Cindy's car and was driven away.

**Bubblez- Finally this chapter is completed.**

**Smilez- I can't wait for the next one!!!!! **

**Bubblez-I know!!! A lot happens in the next chapter which is soo exciting.**

**Smilez- It's a chapter you can't miss along with the next one.**

**Bubblez- The next chapter is much longer than this one.**

**Smilez- Since it's the summer we should be able to upload our chapters more recently.**

**Bubblez- Yeah and do us the BIGGEST favor **

**Smilez/Bubblez- REVIEW!!**


	6. The truth shall be free Do you luv me?

**Bubblez- Here's the chapter you all been waiting for.**

**Smilez- Well we've got nothing else to say.**

**Bubblez: Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**Smilez/Bubblez- We do not own Boondocks!!!**

Chapter 6- The truth shall set us free "Do you love me?"

Huey was disappointed when Jazmine went riding home with Cindy instead of him. He was really hoping of getting a chance to talk to her. Huey wanted to know if what he was feeling was true. A knock on his car window disrupted him from his thoughts. Keisha stood outside of Huey's car waiting patiently for him to open the door.

"Where are Riley and Romell?" Huey asked as he unlocked the passenger's side.

"Oh they took the bus home. Don't ask why 'cause I ain't got a clue," answered Keisha.

Huey shrugged his shoulders and drove Keisha home. It was awkwardly quiet in the car. Usually Keisha will talk about anything but right now she was quiet. Huey knew she had something on her mind.

"Keisha if you've got something to say just say it," said Huey when he finally reached her house. He looked upon her worried face, knowing she couldn't hold what she had to ay anymore.

"Okay fine. Huey, I got a confession to make," Keisha started. "We've been friends for more than I know and…"

"And what?" Huey wanted to know. Keisha grabbed his hands and looked into his handsome face and quickly pressed her lips against his. Huey was stunned but then relaxed into her kiss.

"Huey, I just can't be friends with you. I want to be more than that," breathed Keisha.

Huey didn't say a word. He was replaying the moment again and again in his mind. Keisha turned his face and pulled him in for another kiss but he stopped her. "Huey, what's wrong?"

"So basically what you're trying to say is that you love me and you want us to be together?" Huey asked not sure of the situation.

"Well no, I don't love you like that yet but I do wants us to be together," Keisha said softly as she kissed Huey again.

Instantly, Huey pulled away from the kiss. "I'm sorry, I just can't,"

"You're not ready for a relationship are you?" Keisha said disappointedly.

"No it's not that, it's just-" Huey paused, trying to find the right words.

"Just what?" Keisha asked.

Huey sighed. "I just have my eyes set on someone else."

"It's Jazmine, isn't it?" Keisha said coldly.

Huey didn't say a word, looking straight ahead. "Huey, I've known since we were seven and then I move. We've been friends for three good years, Huey. I doubt your friendship with Jazmine's longer than ours," said Keisha.

"No, you're wrong," said Huey. "After you left a few months later I moved to Woodcrest. Seven years and it finally hit me in the face. I'm sorry, Keisha, I guess we're just not meant to be,"

"Yeah, I guess not," said Keisha as she quickly got out of his car and ran inside her house.

Huey drove over to his house and parked in the drive way. He went inside and saw Riley and Romell playing video games in the living room as usual.

"Huey, can you drop me off at the mall 'cause I needs to get some new stuff," said Riley.

"Yeah, I needed to get something anyway," replied Huey. "Where's Granddad?"

"He out on some date," answered Riley.

"With who?" asked Romell.

"Some skinny, white hoe," said Riley.

"Come on, Riley, lets go now," urged Huey.

"Aiight nigga hold up," said Riley as he began to press the buttons on his joystick furiously and a wide grin appeared on his face. "Game over,"

""Nah you cheated Riley!" yelled Romell.

"Stop hatin' nigga!" cried Riley. "I won and that's that."

"Let's go, Riley," said Huey, opening the door.

"You rollin' Romell?" asked Riley.

"Nah, I got things to do at home," said Romell as he and Riley did their handshake.

"Aiight," said Riley and he got into Huey's car was driven off to the mall.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Oh you should get this top Jazz,"

"You think so? I don't want to look skanky,"

"Definitely not, you look fine,"

Cindy and Jazmine were at the mall, shopping for new clothes and hanging out. Usually, Cindy and Jazmine would go to the mall on Fridays but because there was nothing to do, they decided to go today.

"Are you sure?" asked Jazmine.

"Positive," assured Cindy.

"Okay just hold it for me. I'll be right back,"

"Where are you going?"

"I'm going to look at some jewelry," Jazmine replied.

"Oh okay. I'll look at some more clothes for you," offered Cindy.

"Good you do that." Jazmine left Cindy and went to Elie's Jewels. Whenever Jazmine go to that jewelry department she always looked at a particular item. It was a ring. A beautiful jade, green ring that was the same color as her eyes. To her dismay, the ring wasn't there. She checked everywhere and it could not be found.

"Someone already bought it," Jazmine said softly.

Jazmine continued to look at other rings and couldn't find any ring as beautiful as the one she wanted. However there was one ring that caught her eye. It was a beautiful sapphire ring.

"I can buy you that ring if you want it," said someone behind her. Jazmine turned around and saw that it was none other than A.J.

"Hey, A.J.," Jazmine said boredly.

"Hey there," he said smoothly. "I'll buy you that ring if you want?"

"No thanks,"

"Are you sure? I can tell that you want it. You've been starring at it for a while now." Said A.J.

"You've been following me?" asked Jazmine.

"Me follow you? No." said A.J.

"Then what do you want. Never mind, don't answer that," said Jazmine.

"Come one, Jazmine, I know you want me," A.J. said coolly.

"Like hell I do," she sneered. "This is getting annoying, A.J."

"Not really. I'm having fun and I want you to have fun with me." Said A.J., taking Jazmine's hands and walking out of Elie's Jewels with her.

"Let go of me," said Jazmine. "I'll have you know that I'm meeting my boyfriend here."

"Jazmine, I know you're lying.

"You have no poof of me lying,"

"I talked to Cindy and some other people and they told me that you're available." He lied.

"Now you're lying because I don't tell my business out like that and Cindy won't either." said Jazmine.

"Which means you're available." said A.J.

"For the last time I'm not and even if I was, I will never go out with you," said Jazmine as she continued to struggle from his firm grip.

"How come? Everybody loves A.J." he said grinning.

"Everybody except me. You're rude, obnoxious, stubborn…" While Jazmine continued naming insults to A.J., she spotted a familiar face heading the other direction and immediately she had an idea.

"You're in for it now since my boyfriend's right there," said Jazmine. A.J. turned around looking, loosening his grip on Jazmine's hand. This made it easy for Jazmine to catch A.J, off guard, so she punched him in the stomach and ran towards the direction of the familiar person.

"Dang, she got hands." Coughed A.J. and he ran after her.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

"Huey!"

Huey turned around to the sound of the familiar voice. It was Jazmine. Jazmine finally caught up with him.

"Hey, Jazmine you okay?" he asked.

"No I need your help." She said.

"What's wrong?"

"Jazmine!" cried A.J.

"I'll explain later, just play along," she whispered.

"Play along with what?" asked Huey.

"Just do it," urged Jazmine.

"Hey, Huey," said A.J.

"Hey, A.J." he replied.

"Come on, Jazmine let's go," said A.J.

"Go where?" asked Huey.

"I'm just taking my girlfriend out that's all," said A.J.

"Girlfriend?!" said Huey and Jazmine.

"Yeah," A.J. replied.

Jazmine sighed. "Look, A.J. I already told you, I have a boyfriend and he's standing right here," Jazmine walked over to Huey's side and linked her arm to his.

"What?!" exclaimed Huey and A.J.

"Yeah that's right. Huey's my boyfriend." said Jazmine.

Huey was just as shocked as A.J. but had a good way of not showing it.

"Come on," she whispered.

Huey gave a fake cough, pulled Jazmine closer to him and said," Yeah, she's my girlfriend,"

Silence were among the three teens, waiting for A.J.'s response. "This is so awkward," Huey thought.

"I hope he's buying it," Jazmine silently prayed to herself.

"I don't believe this," said A.J., shaking his head. "I'm not buying this at all. Jazmine, come on, stop playing around and let's go." He took Jazmine's arm pulling her away from Huey.

"Get off of me," said Jazmine.

"A.J., what the hell are you doing? Get off of my girl," yelled Huey, releasing Jazmine from A.J.'s grip and pulling her behind him. "I don't want you anywhere near her. This is only a warning,"

"Yeah like you're going do to anything about it. You're nothing but a punk," said A.J. as he pushed Huey out of his way. Normally, Huey's not the type to let one push get to him, but as of this moment, he really didn't care. "Alright, you two can do your little boyfriend girlfriend charade. But eventually, Jazmine you will be mine," said A.J. He walked up to Jazmine grinned and gave her a quick and soft kiss on the lips. "Later honey."

Shock rose to Jazmine's face while anger rose to Huey's. "Later honey my ass," said Huey and he punched A.J. in the face. A.J. spit blood on the floor, charged at Huey and the fight began. He suddenly got two hits at Huey, one in the face and the stomach.

"Damn!! Beat his ass, Huey!" yelled someone out of no where. Huey recognized the voice of his little brother and smirked. He quickly recovered and threw many punches at A.J. and got him kneeling on the floor. Huey picked A.J. up and was about to give him the finishing blow until…

"You drop that nice white boy ya lil monkey," someone shouted. Huey turned around and noticed that there was a huge crowd around them watching the fight and Uncle Ruckus running towards him with his walkie-talkie.

"Jazmine!" Cindy shouted over the raging noise of the crowd as she made her way through Jazmine's side. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," answered Jazmine.

"I said drop the boy," said Uncle Ruckus.

Huey dropped A.J. and the crowd started breathing apart. Riley ran over to Huey. He looked down at A.J. and started cracking up. "DAMN!! YOU GOT KNOCKED THE-," Riley started but then saw the look Huey gave him. "Never mind," he finished.

"I'm taking yall lil black asses to jail," said Ruckus.

"Why do we gotta go to jail?" asked Huey as he and Riley were being dragged away by Ruckus.

"Come one, Jazmine I'll drop you home," said Cindy

"Wait, I got to go and see if Huey's alright," persisted Jazmine.

"He's fine, let's go," insisted Cindy as she pulled her away from the crowd.

"You know, Riley, you kind of over did it," said Huey. Riley and Huey were now safely back home after escaping the mall from Ruckus.

"Well at least we ain't goin to jail," Riley proclaimed.

"Either way, we weren't going to jail since he doesn't have the power to do so."

"Whatever man, I had fun. Anyway, why was you fighting that nigga?"

"I have my reasons," answered Huey. "I'm going out for a walk. I'll be back later."

Huey slowly walked up the hill and sat under the tree. He began to play the fight over and over in his head. When fighting A.J., Huey felt as if he really wanted to protect Jazmine from any harm. What confused him the most was when he proclaimed Jazmine was his girl. Even though he only said it just to play along, somehow it felt real. After a few more minutes of pondering, Huey got up getting ready to go but he stopped, noticing a figure walking up the hill towards.

"Huey," It was Jazmine. Jazmine ran up the hill and gave Huey a hug. Huey gently wrapped his arms around her and held her tight, not wanting to let go.

"Jazmine are you okay?" he asked with a concerned tone in his voice.

"Yeah what about you?" Jazmine asked with the same tone. She softly touched his face. "You have a bruise."

"It's nothing big Jazmine, just a small bruise," Huey replied.

"But you're hurt."

"Jazmine, I'm fine, really."

Jazmine still had her hand on his face. Realizing her actions she quickly pulled her hand away blushing hard. Jazmine felt different around Huey. She felt safe, knowing that he will protect her from any harm.

"I" they both started.

"You go first," said Huey.

Jazmine nodded. "Huey, I-" she paused. "Thank you, for protecting me from him,"  
"I'll always be here to protect you Jazz, whenever you need me." Huey said.

Then he asked, "Jazmine, can I ask you something?"

"Sure," she nodded.

"I want to know how you truly feel about me, your true feelings,"

"What?" Jazmine asked startled by the question. She knew exactly what Huey said and what he meant.

"Nothing, never mind," Huey said walking down the hill. "I gotta go, see you later."

"You want to know how I truly feel about you, Huey Freeman. Fine, I'll tell you!" Jazmine shouted. "I love you okay?!" Jazmine tried to be strong and hold back her tears but she couldn't and let everything, tears and feelings out. "I loved you ever since we were little. A t first I thought it was a little crush, nothing big, but it is. I thought it'll pass over but my love for you never left. From the moment we got older my feelings got stronger. I wanted to tell you but I knew you just wouldn't feel the same way and seeing you hanging out with Keisha proved my point."

Jazmine closed her eyes and just stood there, letting the tears fall. She then felt something warm against her face. Jazmine opened her eyes and gazed upon Huey's face. He wiped her tears away, leaned forward and softly pressed his lips softly against hers. Shock rushed to Jazmine's face as she took in the kiss. She then closed her eyes and kissed Huey back.

Huey stopped the kiss, leaned down on one knee and took a small box from his pocket and opened it. Jazmine eyes grew and gasped at the sight before her. It was a small ring with the tip of it being jade green. It was the same ring Jazmine stared at all the time at the mall.

"Huey, how did you- I- the money-"

"I knew how much you wanted it so I've been saving money and bought it today."

"That's why it wasn't there when I looked for it," Jazmine thought.

"Jazmine, I know I don't usually open up o you, but I'm letting you know right now that I love you with all my heart and I want us to be together. Will you be my girlfriend?"

Jazmine smiled and cried again. "Yes," she said. "I'll be your girlfriend." For the first time in Jazmine's life she saw Huey grin. Huey slipped the ring on Jazmine's finger. He got up and kissed her again but this time with more passion. She melted into his kiss, feeling better than before.

"You promise that we will be together forever?" said Jazmine.

"Forever, promise," Huey replied as they walked hand in hand down the hill.

**Smilez/Bubblez-AWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW**

**Smilez- That was soooo adorable.**

**Bubblez- I loved it!!!**

**Smilez- I bet you all think that's the end of the story.**

**Bubblez- If you thought it was the end well you're SAUDY!!!!!!**

**Smilez- Yep real saudy cuz there's more to this story!!**

**Bubblez- Now that Huey and Jazmine are together…..**

**Smilez- Someone's gonna want to end there relationship**

**Bubblez- If you want to know how the rest of the story goes on…**

**Smilez- All you have to do is review and read on!**


End file.
